Sumizome Hisakata
Sumizome Hisakata (ヒサカタ墨染, Hisakata Sumizome) is an OC/RPC created by Knejevi4 on deviantart. She is the Jinchuuriki of an synthetic Bijuu known as the Senbi, created by Orochimaru. Please note that this page is still a Work in Progress, and has more information that needs to be added. Background Sumizome was born into the Hisakata clan – a dark and hated by everyone kin, that only strived to gain power, no matter the price. They had established a small village, called Yorugakure, but soon everything the evil clan planned failed. Everyone ended up dead, except Sumizome and her two brothers, Kuragari and Misuto. They traveled around, which was quite hard for the young children, since the twins, Kuragari and Sumizome, were five years old and Misuto was 10. However, upon meeting the Senju clan, they decided to join with them and so the trio lived to see the day when Konohagakure was created. After Misuto and Kuragari’s deaths during missions, Sumizome was taken in by Tobirama Senju, who became her sensei and closest person. The two grew closer and closer, feeling like a family and were almost inseparable. Sumizome also bears a great burden, being a Jinchuuriki. The Hisakata clan created Senbi – the thousand tailed beast -- in an attempt to take over the world and sealed it within her body. She was always afraid of loosing control over it, but Tobirama was always there to comfort her. Personality Sumizome was a naturally kind-hearted woman, who most would consider noble and proud. She's very playful and quick to trust, though she becomes very serious when the situation calls for such a demeanor. Many would label her as lovable, and she's known to assist in any way she can when she wants to help. However, she considers herself too emotional, and often overreacts to certain things. While most would see this as a natural reaction, Sumizome feels it is one of her biggest flaws and weaknesses. Appearance Sumizome has flowing, dark auburn hair that reaches her lower back, as well as soft, sky blue eyes. She's a fair-skinned and well-built woman, though she lacks any remarkable physical strength. She is normally seen wearing a black vest, black pants and boots, and wears her headband on a black cloth around her neck. She is also seen wearing the traditional flak jacket of a Chuunin, though her attire otherwise remains the same. During Sumizome's childhood, her hair reached just above her shoulders and was worn in a different style. She wore a dark gray tank-top under a bright purple shirt that hung loosely off her shoulders, along with knee-length gray shorts that hugged her knees and black boots. When in serious combat, Sumizome wears the normal metal-plated armour typical of the era. This consists of a dark blue chestplate and waist guards, worn over a black long-sleeve shirt and pants, as well as her usual boots. In the first stage of Sumizome's initial Jinchuuriki form, her eyes develop black sclera and red irides, and her canine teeth grow into sharp fangs. Her body is surrounded by an ominous purple chakra, and she becomes dangerously feral while in this state. However, in the second state of her initial Jinchuuriki form, her body is completely covered by a dark purple exterior, and her toes and fingers grow out into long, lethal claws. Her eyes take on a red hue, leaving only her black pupils as other colourization. She grows fangs and loses her consciousness completely as the Senbi takes over. Abilities Sumizome possesses a unique Dou-jutsu, the Ganrikigan (茯苓リキ茯苓, Literally meaning "Insight"). When used to its full extent, it allows the user to ascertain the fears of the targeted opponent, and manifest them to use as an advantage. When used in a partial form, or otherwise not entirely, it enables the user to create vivid illusions of the target's fears, the vividness depending on how skilled the user is. Jinchuuriki Transformations During her first stage, Sumizome gains the ability to extend the limbs made of chakra, in order to fend off any incoming attacks and protect herself, or to attack on her own when faced by a distance that she would not normally be able to cover. In her second stage, Sumizome's now purple exterior is made of 1000 threads, which presumably comes from the 1000 ninja which were used to create the Senbi to begin with. These threads have the ability to move on their own and attack accordingly. They may be used as barriers, weapons, etc. Their uses come in many different shapes and are lethal when confronted with battle. Tai-jutsu Sumizome is not the most skilled in hand-to-hand combat. In fact, she lacks any great skill in it at all. She is a mid-to-long range fighter, and possesses little to no knowledge of the Tai-jutsu art. Nin-jutsu Nin-jutsu is more of Sumizome's forte. She's fairly skilled in Suiton and Raiton, and the combined chakra natures give her a huge advantage when it comes to battling. Gen-jutsu Sumizome's visual prowess, the Ganrikigan, can be classified as Gen-jutsu due to its illusionary properties. Stats Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I WIP Part II WIP Trivia *Sumizome literally means "dark", and Hisakata means "sky" or "moon". This is most likely a play on her childhood origins in Yorugakure. *According to the databook(s): **Sumizome's hobbies were making friends, meditating and reading. **Sumizome disliked having to kill, watching someone die, and being lied to. This is probably due to her tragic childhood, and the deaths that took her brothers as she grew older. **Her favourite foods are curry and Onigiri, while her least favourites are sushi and any kind of sweet food item. Reference Narutopedia Knejevi4 Deviantart Sumizome92 Tumblr Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pictures used on this page. All art and character information belongs to Knejevi4. Creator: Akastalker Please remember this page is a Work in Progress. Sumizome2.jpg|Sumizome in the second stage of her Jinchuuriki form. Sumizome4.jpg|Sumizome in the first stage of her Jinchuuriki form. 12.jpg|Sumizome in her battle attire. 8.jpg|Sumizome wearing her Konohagakure headband. 7.jpg|Sumizome wielding her katana. 6.jpg|Sumizome and her two brothers, Kuragari and Misuto. Category:DRAFT